Two Years or Nine?
by VegasGoddess
Summary: [GSR] She says two years, but he says nine. How long HAVE they been intimate? On what level? Physical or emotional?


**Title:** Two Years or Nine?

**Summary:** She says two years; he says nine. How long HAVE they been intimate? On what level? Physical or emotional?

**Spoilers:** "Scooba Dobbie Doo"; "Committed"; "Grave Danger"; "Toe Tags"; "Living Doll"; "Dead Doll"; "A La Cart"

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own are the hands that are going to be writing some serious letters the next couple of days to CSI producers, to keep a certain character around. Dollars For Sense, people! _Dollars For Sense!_ Send in your letters and fliers!

**A/N:** Well. This fic is based SOLELY on the promos for Thursday's episode of "A La Cart" about dead go-kart racers and dining in the dark. And of course, "a secret relationship brought to light" if you listen closely enough to the CTV announcer. Which I do. ;-) Anyway, read it and enjoy, and don't forget about the fliers and letters! (If you have no idea what I'm talking about, that's okay. Just ask, and I will tell you.) Alex didn't have time to edit this before tonight, so I got a good friend of mine - _Coffee Bean_ (who is NOT a member on here) - to do it. She is an excellen beta as well, so, hugs for _Coffee Bean_!

* * *

Two Years or Nine? 

Grissom sat in his office, rubbing his head when a tall, familiar and very much alive brunette walked in.

"Hey, Gil," Sara said, plopping down on the couch that sat in his office. "How are you feeling?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he answered, rising from his chair to come and sit with her.

"Well yeah, but I promise you, it's not any different than it was the last time you asked, which was before you went to go see Ecklie. And that was," she paused to check her watch, "only half an hour ago."

Grissom couldn't help it. A small smile spread across his face, despite the fact that both of their jobs hung in the air right now because of him.

"So how _was_ your meeting with Ecklie?" she asked, snuggling into his warm body when he sat down next to her. "Mine went okay… I told the truth…"

Instinctively, he pulled her closer – minding her arm – terrified of letting her go ever again. "Well, actually… mine didn't go so well."

"What?" she asked, staring up at him. "Why not?"

"Did Ecklie ask you how long we had been intimate?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered, confusion etched on her face. "I said two years. Didn't go into details, but said two years."

"Yes, well, that would be where our stories differ," he said, looking down at her.

"Excuse me?" Sara exclaimed. "You showed up at my apartment after I was attacked at the mental hospital, just a few weeks before Nick was kidnapped. Unless my math is off, Gil, that was two – a little more than two years ago."

"Hey, honey," he said, running his hand up and down her uninjured arm in a soothing motion, "I know. That's when we became _physically _intimate."

"Yeah…"

"Well that wasn't how I answered."

"Griss… what did you tell him?"

"Nine years."

"Nine years!?" she exclaimed, shocked._ I wish_, she thought. "What do you mean, nine years!? I haven't even been _in_ Vegas that long!"

"You were thinking physically intimate, Sara. I meant emotionally. But, come to think of it… it has actually been longer than that…"

"Wait. How long have you been in love with me?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Since San Francisco," he answered slowly.

She stared silently at him, unbelieving. It had been that long for her as well, but she had just figured that for him, it hadn't been as immediate. "Since Frisco?" she whispered, using his favourite nickname for the city. "Grissom… that was fifteen years ago…"

"I know."

"But then, why…?"

"We've already had this conversation, Sara. No need to rehash it. But, what we _do_ need to do is get our story straight. Ecklie wants an answer ASAP."

"Well the answer is two years, Gil."

"I guess we'll just have to go with that then," he answered. "Although, it's not entirely true."

"What do you mean, '_not entirely true_'!?" she asked. "Of course it's true! Ecklie did not ask how long we have been _in love_, Gil; he asked how long we have been _intimate_. And it's been two years."

She sat back, closing her eyes. "Two, wonderful, amazing years…"

"I know, honey," he said, kissing her cheek with a smile.

"Grissom," she asked, sitting forward again with fear in her eyes. "Are we going to lose our jobs over this?"

"_You_ won't, Sara," he assured her.

"What do you mean, _I_ won't?" She looked suspiciously up at him.

"It means that you will be keeping your job here at the Las Vegas PD, no matter what happens."

"But, what does that mean for you? For us?"

"I don't know, Sara," he answered, squeezing her hand gently. "We're just going to have to wait and see."

**OoOoOoO**

Ecklie stared up at the couple, his beady eyes travelling over Sara before moving to Grissom and settling there. Sitting forward in his chair, he stared maliciously up at them.

"Do you two have your story straight yet, Gil?" he asked unpleasantly.

"Yes, Conrad, we do," Grissom answered, taking Sara's hand and sitting her down in the chair facing the assistant lab director.

Grissom stood behind Sara, his hands on her shoulders. It was a warm comfort for her, knowing that he was always there, and being supportive.

Ecklie picked up his pen and jotted some things down before turning to look at them again. "I am going to repeat my earlier question to you two, and I do hope you can give me the same answer."

They both nodded, waiting.

"When did you become intimate?"

"Two years ago," they both answered together.

Ecklie nodded, writing it down. "Gil, why didn't you just say two years to begin with? Why screw around with this and say nine?"

"I had my reasons, Conrad, none of which are your concern. Sara and I became intimate two years ago, and that's as far as we are willing to go in discussing our personal life."

Nodding again, Ecklie watched them for a moment. "Does your personal relationship affect your day-to-day working relationship?"

"No," Sara answered quickly, feeling Grissom nod behind her.

"Fine. I won't split you up –" He watched as their faces lit up, "– yet. We'll see how you two work together after Miss Sidle returns to work in a few weeks. Because, Gil, if I were you, and my girlfriend was kidnapped, well, I wouldn't exactly want her going out in the field afterwards…"

Sara felt Grissom's hands tighten slightly on her shoulders at his words, and she stood from her chair before Grissom could say something to make Ecklie split them up. "Ecklie," she began in what she hoped was a polite voice, "Thank you so much for trusting us with this. We work very well together, and with the rest of the graveyard shift as well. I'm sure that they will all be thankful that the team has not been split up again."

She smiled, and walked around her chair to slip her hand into Grissom's. "As for now, I'm not feeling so well and with my arm I still can't drive. Shift is just about over, so Gil and I are going to head home, if that's alright with you."

Ecklie nodded, knowing that he couldn't argue with an injured employee. He smirked at Grissom before turning back to the notes in front of him. "Feel better, Miss Sidle."

Sara nodded back and turned to the door, tugging on Grissom's hand to make him follow her out of the office.

**OoOoOoO**

Standing in the parking lot of the lab, Grissom blew out an irritated breath. "I hate that guy!" he seethed, pacing in front of Sara and their Denali. "I hate him I hate him I hate him!"

"Blood pressure, honey," Sara warned, stepping in front of him to stop his pacing. "You're going to hurt yourself if you don't calm down." He quieted but continued to glare.

"You really should stop, Gil," she said with a laugh. "Because, if _you're_ injured and _I'm _injured, then, well, we're just going to be really screwed."

Grissom calmed his pacing and looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes.

Then he laughed. He couldn't help it. "I'm sorry, Sara. It's just, Ecklie –"

"Hey, I know," she said gently, sliding her body into the safety of his arms. "He's an ass, and he's trying to get us to screw something up at work and then blame it on our relationship. He's taunting you because he knows you're smarter than him, better at your job, and a hell of a lot better looking."

"You are the best girlfriend in the world, you know that, right?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," she said. "But I try."

"No, Sara, you are," he assured her, letting go to get into the car. "And besides, even if you weren't, I wouldn't let you go." His voice lowered to a whisper, so quiet that Sara had to strain to hear him. "I wouldn't let anyone take you from me. Not another man, not a psychotic murderer, and definitely not some kiss-ass assistant lab director."

Sara smiled. "Guess it's a good thing I'm not too good at leaving things behind, huh?"

Grissom's smile was the biggest one she'd seen in weeks. "I guess it's a _very_ good thing, my dear," he answered, starting the car. "A very good thing, indeed."

* * *

The End! 

And, let the countdown to "A La Cart" begin! (Like all you diehard fans haven't been counting down since "Jerry Bruckheimer" came onto your screen last week.) As for all you people who don't get to see it yet, I feel for you, I really, really do. I won't spoil it for you, just cuz I'm nice like that. ;-)


End file.
